Dishes
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: SasuHina one shot Hinata got up and quickly rushed over to make sure nothing was broken. After all, Sasuke did have a habit of breaking things.


Dishes

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

SasuHina one shot.

Clank

Hinata Hyuuga got up from her seat at her small table, walking towards the man who was currently putting some dishes away in their cuboard. Hinata was just making sure he didn't break any of them, and returned to her seat after she deemed everything intact.

Then again, breaking something wasn't possible; Sasuke Uchiha never broke anything, right?

Many people thought that, but Hinata knew that wasn't true. He broke a lot of things.

Sasuke broke his own innocence. He decided he'd live for vengeance. He decided nothing else mattered. He decided he was going to be stronger than his brother, and that he wouldn't let himself be distracted from these goals by childish happiness or friendship.

He broke Sakura Haruno's confidence and dreams many times. Many, many times. She told him she loved him on lots of occassions, but he just brushed her off. Everytime her confidence and dream to be with him broke.

Sasuke broke his friendship with his best friend Naruto. He acted like they never were friends- he said he didn't care about Naruto. Sasuke ruined that friendship.

Sasuke broke his bonds with Konoha. He just up and left, calmly betraying the entire village like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing.

Clank

This time, Hinata only looked up momentarily rather than rushing over there. She realized Sasuke would patch up anything he broke almost as good as new.

That was impossible; Sasuke Uchiha never cared enough about something to fix it, right?

Many people thought that, but Hinata knew that nowadays he'd do his best to patch up anything that he broke. Sasuke fixed a lot of things.

Sasuke, in the end, fixed everything he broke to the best of his abilities. Sure, nothing was exactly as it had been, but he still glued all of the broken pieces back together.

Sasuke regained some of his innoncence. He tried to enjoy the joys of life, gave up on vengeance, made more friends. Sasuke realized he didn't need to be a coldhearted jerk to everyone. He realized he didn't need vengeance, but he did need friendship.

No, he wasn't as naive as his younger self had been, but that was good. He knew about the hard ships of life and he was cautious, but he also didn't block out kindness, and actual emotion. 

When Sasuke came back from Sound, he first fixed Sakura's confidence in herself and her dream. He told her just how strong and intelligent she was. And he told her her dreams could come true. But that her dream to be with him was false; that her dream was really to become a strong kunoichi of Konoha, and to be able to protect those she cared about. He also talked to her about Naruto some, as a small hint as to who she really should be with.

Not the same as previously, but just fine. In fact, it was better now.

Sasuke showed Naruto that he really did care, and that their friendship was important. Sasuke came out of his shell towards Naruto, and tried his best to recreate their destroyed friendship by being more open. Sasuke helped Naruto in any way he could, from Sakura's affection to being the future hokage, Sasuke did what he could.

Not the same, but really much better. Sasuke treated their friendship more like a friendship, and actually cared about Naruto, and showed it more often.

Sasuke came back to Konoha, as his first step it fixing old bonds. Sasuke showed his loyalty many times, by doing important missions, sometimes even going to Sound itself to carry them out. Of course, his second step had basically destroyed Sound, as it was to kill Orochimaru, with some help from friends, but Sound wasn't something that should be fixed.

The bonds weren't the same. Some were better, lots were worse. Sasuke's good friends accepted him again, and knew he wouldn't leave again, but people who never really knew him only partially accepted him; lots of people still thought he was a traitor, and lots of bonds were permanently injured and fractured, but at least they had some connection.

Clank

Hinata didn't even look up, as she knew this time he didn't break anything.

That wasn't possible; it was just claimed that Sasuke broke a lot of things and had to fix them, right?

Not many people thought even those things, but only Hinata seemed to know the truth. Sasuke was extra careful, and would never break anything again. He never would allow himself to do that.

Hinata didn't need to worry.

Sasuke would never break her heart.

THE END

Thank you for reading this. I tried hard o this one. The idea came to me this morning, when I woke up. I heard someone in the kitchen putting dishes away, I knew by the "Clank" sound, and I was bored, so I tried to connect that to SasuHina. I really like this one.

Anyhoo, do review!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
